<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let go for me by HyperfixatedThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793220">Let go for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts'>HyperfixatedThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kneeling, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Wetting, sir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the words stop or I'm not sure or let me go are used in this it is consensual, they are said as part of the role, Safe words will be used to end anything for genuine discomfort.</p><p>Harry = Dom/ sir<br/>Eggsy = sub/baby boy</p><p>More of a 24/7 dynamic where they easily fall into their roles when at home. Everything is consensual and spoke about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let go for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"C'mere baby boy" Harry murmurs to Eggsy as he sees the boy walk into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy walks over to Harry and automatically drops to his knees beside the man’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a good boy, have you been doing as I told you too?" Harry asks as he beings Eggsy’s head to rest on his thigh, carding his fingers through the man’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy turns his head to look his Dom in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir, When I woke up, I had a shower and made myself breakfast. Then I've been working on my assignment since then. I was thinking of having my break now your home? If that's okay with you" Eggsy explains</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good lad, you can have your break now. How about a reward too?" Harry asks, seeing the other boy’s eyes light up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come up here then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy slowly stood up with Harrys help. Once he was stood up the man pulled Eggsy closed till he was able to straddle his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi sir." Eggsy says with a small blush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry holds the back of Eggsys neck and brings him forward for a kiss, Eggsy grabbing his shirt as he did so. The man lets out a little whine at the contact, easily letting Harry take over as he leans against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay slowly making out for a while until Eggsy starts to squirm slightly. He pulls away slightly from the kiss as he feels more discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Sir." He all but whispers out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "I need to go"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "You need to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Mmhmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "How do you mean baby?" Harry knew full well what his boy meant however he liked to see him flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "I really need the toilet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Hm, that's okay." Harry says as he captures Eggsy’s lips in his own again. Holding the boy tighter to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy gasps as Harry moves down to kiss and suck on his neck, the shock causing him to shift his hips. Realising what he's done he quickly grasps at his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "please sir, I need to go. I don't want to wet myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Aw wouldn't that be a shame baby" Harry says with a smirk as he moves his large hand down to cup Eggsy’s bladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Keep kissing me baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Yes sir"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy moves closer to Harry as he lets him take over his mouth again, one hand in his hair and the other on his bladder. They'd never done this before but Eggsy was enjoying it so far, he could feel that Harry was too as he grinded his hips down more. He didn't know where exactly this was going but he trusted Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until he let out a tiny spurt of piss that he started to panic slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Sir I really need to go. Please." He pleads slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored this as he pushed his hips up and pressed into the boy’s bladder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy grasped as hard as he can to Harrys shirt and his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Fuck, please sir I need to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Then go" Harry says simply</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy goes to try and get up but Harry keeps a firm hold of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "I thought you said for me to go?" Eggsy asks genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "I did, I didn't say to get off my lap though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy both finds that arousing and nerve wracking as he settles back down onto Harrys lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "I'm going to kiss you and you're going to let go. Surrender yourself to me, just let it happen. Okay sweetheart?" Harry murmurs into his ear, biting the lobe as he pulls away, slowly adding pressure to the boy’s abdomen as he does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Mmm, yes sir. Please" Eggsy moans out at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "That's it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair resume making out, Eggsy fully submitting to Harry as he relaxes and let’s go of himself, crossing his wrists behind his back as he knows Harry will hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "There you go baby, now let go." Harry murmurs into the column of Eggsy’s neck before continuing the bruise he started there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments but once the first trickle was out the flow didn't stop. Eggsy moaned both in relief and pleasure as he flooded both his and Harrys jeans. He could feel the man rutting against him as he did so. Both of their breathing got heavier as they rutted against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the stream eventually tapered off Harry moved his hands from the boys bladder to his dick, stroking firmly over the soaked jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Please sir." Eggsy pleads as he grinds in the mans lap looking for more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Want you to cum for me baby." Harry says as he rubs him harder through the pants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long before both men were coming, gasping into each other's mouths as they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsys head dropped down to the mans shoulder, still breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a breathless laugh as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Well that was new?" Harry says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E " Mmhmm" Eggsy agreed, still quite deep in sub space and tired from the orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Was everything okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Was good sir, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Good boy. How about we go have a bath? Get cleaned up and then we can have a nap before tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E "Mmhmm, yes please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H "Okay darling boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry carried Eggsy upstairs and proceeded to help him bath before the pair then settled into get for a nap.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was unsure of weather to post this but a reader of my last work enjoyed reading Eggsy piss kink, I hope you see this work too and enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>